Eternally Yours
by Ever Lasting Night Life
Summary: Dark is a college student, almost always ignored by others except for his guardian Daiki who goes to visit a friend for a few days. Krad on the other hand takes an interest in Dark but both have secrets that they are trying to keep...KradDark
1. Two people, two secrets, one feeling

The city was sound asleep, no one to care of what could possibly happen at night, and no one to watch the brutal acts performed an unwilling victims. Not a care in the world and no one to see a character, disappearing almost like a shadow of one's worst nightmare. The sky at night was dark and yet the moon appeared to be red, the throes of the natural balance caught in-between a lunar eclipse, where anything could happen. Hardly anyone paid a care to it however and that was something that was almost heartbreaking, no one to pay attention to the tear that would fall down an angled face, perfectly angled, looking like that of perfection in visible pale beauty. A hand to pay close attention to ivory, the flesh that held a curse that wasn't to be spoken of by such visible mortal mouths, forming the words in pathetic slang. A sweep of hair caught against the wind, the colour not seen in the darkness that was great, capable of even taking away the tone of a light colour. However, it looked long but the mind could play tricks easily. Perhaps it was also playing tricks when one would see visible beauty crying, the tears of life leaking away to reveal what was beneath within time. What was beneath though was something that was considered to be inhuman by most, and yet human by others. Confusion was felt greatly, guessing that what was beneath could be perhaps more human than what was on the outside? At least that was the message that was given in such confusing terms. One finger to slip below the waistline into a pocket that held what was to be precious at this moment, a necklace shaped in the form of a rather detailed heart, not like what was being sold on the street of what could be described as a hell to the city, although the souvenirs were a part of the best craftsmanship that could be offered to the tourists that flocked around the city, perhaps almost compared to that of sheep. Almost...as it was considered to rude to refer to tourists being sheep, at least that was what had been told to him?

The sound of heavy metal music in the distance, the vocals rather distinct, telling one that it was a very popular band amongst those that appreciated that sort of music. A turn to those who dared speak of him as he passed, sending shivers down each spine that was to be seen. He was born different compared to any of these people and in one way, Dark Mousy was happy about that but in another, it made him feel like the odd one out. At least he had been told by his guardian Daiki Niwa, an old man who appeared to only hold secrets from those that were considered as "strangers", that he, Dark Mousy had been abandoned and sometimes he wondered why. Perhaps that was the reason for the tears? The one who was always left on his own in college for that reason, it wasn't really a good reason for everyone else to use though. Dark locks appeared to be of the darkest purple possible for the tone of hair it was almost hard for some who looked at it to question as to whether it was actually a natural colour or just dye. Some would shrug it off to dye whilst others would simply think that they did not understand the possibility of such a colour being natural, adding it up to the confusion that would surely be there within their minds. There was no notice of the group of three males that were passed, two watching him curiously, one a blunette and the other with a bright shade of red for hair. The one that wasn't paying much attention had bright, almost platinum blonde hair. He was nudged by the redhead who swiftly pointed at the purple haired male that was Dark Mousy who was paying attention to nothing, not even the strange feeling that seemed to sweep up over him as he walked, slowly and surely to nowhere in particular.

The blonde had noticed the purple haired boy, he just didn't pay that much attention to show that in a way that surely he had no secret and couldn't sense out a possible secret that the purple haired boy held away from the world. There was annoyance to be shown to his friend to the boy who had nudged him and pointed at the purple haired boy, as if the other was to be a spectacle that all of them had to look at, though from what he, Krad Hikari had seen, the boy was most certainly pretty. The blunette beside him, Satoshi Hiwatari as his name was took a look at the watch around his slender arm before sighing. Surely that was a sign for them all to be making their way back to their own humble abodes as it were. It was a posh way to say home but Krad didn't care. He was his own person, not a care to show to those who considered themselves to be popular or even adored by so many who were just clones. As they walked though, Daisuke talking to Satoshi as Krad wasn't paying attention to them, instead looking at his own hand. Did the other boy have the same secret as he? Krad was curious. It was an unavoidable feeling of what was mortal in the mind, and yet he was so sure that he was completely far from it, just hiding out in the form of one. And yet he had seen this boy somewhere surely, perhaps in his English Literature class, towards the back...yeah that was it. Krad appeared to far lost in thought until he nearly walked into a lamp post, causing Daisuke to chuckle and Satoshi to merely sigh at an odd display of stupidity from Krad. Krad merely hissed back at them and judging by the smirks that appeared on their faces, he was quite sure that they knew what was on his mind but said nothing in fear of being rejected by the eighteen year old that was quite cold and harsh whenever he wanted to be. No matter how much Krad fought against it though, his thoughts remained on the pretty purple haired boy.

Dark sighed as he entered the house, placing the bag he had taken with him down onto the sofa before heading up to his bedroom, noticing that the house itself was temporarily deserted and that there was a note left for him on the table. It appeared that Towa the house maid had fixed up a meal for Daiki, Dark and herself as she always did with no questions asked about the behaviour. Both Dark and Daiki had nothing against that though, seeing as she had to eat as well and it was only fair for her to prepare something using their own food. The note had said that there was food waiting for him in the oven and that Daiki had gone to visit a friend for a couple of days. It seemed that Dark was going to have the house almost to himself now for a few days and yet there was nothing for one such as himself to really do, unless it involved annoying the hell out of anyone who now chose to cross his path. Removing the long black cloak that he wore only on cold nights such as this, he removed his sleeveless shirt as well before grabbing a drink and completing the rest of the journey to his bedroom, which was perhaps a little too spacious for such a house which only had two floors. Not taking notice of the pendant that hung out of his trouser pocket, glowing slightly, he fell onto the bed, surely to be overcome by sleep.

The day after was to be Monday, and the only lesson on that day was English Literature. Yet there was to be no point in going when it came to work as all that they really did was read but it was best to make a good impression to the teacher. It also shook off another awkward talk on the amount of absences that were going to soon be counted up for the Christmas report. A brief flicker of gold became apparent from under the sheets, the hair completely all over the place due to the comfort of the bed that Krad Hikari slept in at night. What hadn't seemingly caught his attention though was the white feathers that were spread out in all directions on the bed and the floor, the blonde male completely oblivious to the mess as he headed into the bathroom, proceeding with the daily morning ritual of cleaning himself up and brushing his hair up into the ponytail that it was always worn in when it came to going to college. Not once had the blonde worn his hair down in college due to those who did attempt to take notice of his particularly almost feminine features. Yet from the brief glance of the face that belonged to the purple haired boy, Krad knew he wasn't the only one with that particular problem. Walking back into the unusual tidy room that was his bedroom, he quickly removed the pyjama bottoms that he had put back on after coming out of the bathroom due to sheer habit, and replaced them with a pair of white boxers and black trousers, rummaging around into one of the draws and soon producing a suitable garment that could be considered as a T-shirt. Though spring season was beginning to kick in, it was already warm outside, the light of the sun like summer and yet the heat was not as intense. The weather could be strange like that. It was already one o'clock in the afternoon, yet the lesson started at 2:45pm approximately. With nothing to do, he picked up one of the many books from the bookcase and headed downstairs.

The only thing that could be seen underneath the sheets was the wondrous hair with the beautiful colour purple. A dark feather seemed to land itself on his nose, causing him to sneeze from the sudden irritation and the unusual irises to open, the colour being that of violet, almost matching the purple of his hair. With a groan, he awoke, realising that he had fallen asleep in the black trousers that he was wearing last night. Sighing slightly, Dark pushed himself off of the bed and stumbled somewhat downstairs, rubbing his eyes a little. Walking into the kitchen, he ignored the food that was still left in the oven and headed over to the cupboard where the cereal was kept; pouring a certain amount of the cereal he had chosen before pouring on a decent amount of milk. Sitting down at the table to eat, he took no interest in the television set, instead thinking over the mess that was in his room and that strange feeling that he tried to ignore when passing that group. Something had told him that there was a secret that the one of them was hiding, though he didn't actually know who it was coming from. And why he was feeling that. When finishing, he placed the bowl in the sink, ready for Towa to clean up before heading upstairs and turning on the stereo in his room.

_"  
So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters..."_ He seemed to sing along with the lyrics, thinking that his own voice was unsuitable for such a song that was Nothing Else Matters by the heavy metal band Metallica. There was no care to be shown though as he quickly cleaned himself up in the bathroom before putting on suitable underwear and the clothes that weren't exactly dirty. That was the only thing, the only flaw to the neatness of his room. He could never keep clothes to wear for more than two days.

"Just a phase..." He reassured himself before putting on the long dark purple shirt he had picked up along with a suitable pair of jeans, buttoning up the shirt and leaving it to hang out in a casual fashion. Using a comb to remove the tangles of where it was possible to do so due to the natural style that his hair always chose, especially after washing it, he put the comb back down when it looked somewhat suitable, flopping back down onto his bed while waiting for 2:30pm to come along where he would head off up to college, walking instead of most who caught the bus.

When 2:45pm did finally arrive, most of the class filed in, finding their seats that some always chose to sit in and took out the necessary books that they were studying. As this was an A Level class, they were studying the play _Doctor Faustus _and the novel _The Wasp Factory. _Krad sat not that far from the desk that belonged to the purple haired boy, the feeling becoming strong as the male took his seat, reaching into his bag and pulling out copies of the books that Krad had placed neatly on the edges of his own desk. _It may be nothing. He may just be a normal human. I may just be getting my hopes up, _Krad thought, burying his head onto his desk as the class waited for the teacher to arrive. It seemed to be a while before a somewhat young looking teacher entered the class, telling them to open up their books, The Wasp Factory and turn to page 102.  
It was safe to say that Dark Mousy wasn't paying that much attention to the class, turning his attention to a certain blonde who was absorbed into the book, not really doing the work that was set out for them either. It wasn't long before Dark was caught out by the blonde, causing him to turn away quickly and blush. There was that feeling again that grew stronger when in the somewhat presence of the blonde but he continued to ignore it for now.

"Now class...open up your books, Doctor Faustus and turn to page-"Dark zoned out slightly then, mentally kicking himself for what had just happened. He did not notice the blonde chuckle quietly.

"Dark Mousy...you're going to be Mephistopheles." What? Since when did the teacher decide to pick on him? He noticed the grin of the teacher and then heard the rest of the names being called out and their parts to play in the scene. "Takeshi Saehara...stage directions, Krad Hikari...Doctor Faustus..."

That had been the worst English lesson that could have been added to the mental list of worse lessons that belonged to Dark Mousy. Sitting under the tree in the courtyard of the college, he had decided to wait around for a little bit for the crowd to go home. What he didn't notice was the blonde who was sitting at the other side of the tree, drawing in what looked like a sketchpad possibly from the distance. The picture appeared to be of a being with wings, something that Krad noticed he had been drawing for quite a few days now. Only when sketching in the necessary details of the face did he notice that the figure was taking on the image of that of the purple haired male who he was sure was called "Dark Mousy"? When he dropped the pad however, he cursed slightly, not noticing that feeling of certain recognition of another like him nor the long legs that lay stretched out on the ground beneath before surely the purple haired male remained stock still, noticing that pale hand that belonged to the blonde who he was staring at in his English class. A small barely audible gulp could be heard before surely violet met golden.

**A/N: I am starting a new KradxDark story with a new setting in mind. Instead of School...how about College? The College will be actually based on what I know of education here in the United Kingdom as I am an A Level student myself. So apologies for some confusing terms. I may update this if people like it and I do admit, I was mostly listening to Metallica's self titled album throughout this, hence the lyrics to Nothing Else Matters that is sung by Dark in this. DN Angel doesn't belong to me as you all know, it belongs to Yukiru Sugisaki and Nothing Else Matters is obviously owned by Metallica. Also the books mentioned are books that I have studied. **


	2. Golden and Violet

There was a small gasp from one and a blush from another. There was no real need to say which was actually which as the characteristics would say it all. Golden eyes gazed into violet, the expression almost dreamy and yet not quite. There was no undeniable argument in Krad's own head to decide whether the boy was cute or not, he was cute and that was all that mattered. Or was it? If it was to be an attraction to a male then certainly this was a first time for Krad. And for all he knew, judging by the blush on Dark Mousy's face, that it was possibly the same for Dark as well. Krad shook his head a little, golden locks moving easily within the breeze and yet this was a first for him, the first out of the two to break out of the daze that they were in. Only when he flashed a smile at Dark did Dark break out of his daze.

"S-sorry..." Dark replied to the action, embarrassed beyond belief, wondering why he did that to the blonde. Yes the blonde was definitely attractive, but he was a male. Did Dark feel attracted to males? That he didn't really know as no one had taken the least bit of interest in him before, let alone actually flirt with him. He turned quickly, getting ready to leave but a hand held down on his own as it went to open his bag ready to put most of the files that he had pulled out, into the bag. He looked back at the blonde again, this time noticing something that seemed almost possessive in those golden irises, an image of the pretty figure burning onto his retinas as he shut his eyes quickly, wondering if it was a dream. The blonde merely chuckled, a sign to surely say that this was most definitely not a dream at all.

"Why are you apologizing?" The blonde asked, the voice sounding smooth, almost sultry and beautiful in a way that wasn't to be described. Dark quickly shook that very notion of thought away though as his blush darkened his cheeks even more, moving from a light rosy tint to that of the crimson in which they usually went.

"I-I...I didn't mean to stare...that's w-why I was apologizing..." Now he was beginning to stutter just a little nervously and that was a sign that was going to show just how nervous he actually was. Yet, why was he nervous? That was what Dark had to ask himself and yet he didn't really know the answer. Dark's ears perked up a little as he thought he heard the blonde whisper the word "cute" to himself before just shrugging it off to his own imagination.

"It's okay...you weren't the only one staring you know..." Oh now he had gone and said too much to the purple haired male. Krad hoped that he hadn't scared the other, but the blush on the others cheek started to disappear just a little. Was that a good sign? Krad had hoped so. It never seemed to cross his mind that the other male did not know his name. "You're Dark Mousy aren't you? I'm...Krad Hikari..." What was up with him? He wasn't usually this warm to strangers but that feeling of recognition was bothering Krad a little. It was almost as if he had seen the purple haired male before or that just maybe, he knew that secret that the other was hiding was similar to his own.

"Nice to meet you...Krad..." And there, although small, was a smile, one to the likes of which Krad had never seen before in his life. It almost made him feel as if he wanted to touch the soft ivory flesh that covered the cheek but Krad was definitely too scared to do something like that. After all, he hadn't known the male for long and already it felt as if he were beginning to have feelings for him. "You walking home?"

"Yeah soon...just waiting for the crowd to pass..."

It wasn't long before the two were walking home together, side by side, hands almost touching. Dark felt an impulse to touch the hand that hovered not so far from his own but he ignored it. It was hard to describe how strange it felt to be around the other male and that feeling of recognition was not helping. Tonight he would go home, go to bed and wake up with feathers around him like he always did dark feathers to be precise. A part of the secret that he tried to hide from everyone else, the being that wasn't completely normal. Yet if one were to see the mess of feathers, surely they would be able to put two and two together and he would be locked up in a laboratory for experimentation. They didn't talk on the way back, yet Dark had caught Krad looking at him a few times. It wasn't until the silhouette of Daiki's house began to appear within the distance that Dark realised their time was short and yet he could still say nothing to the blonde beside him. A few blushes rose to his cheeks and he cursed himself silently. Surely Krad had noticed this?

If there was one thing that Krad himself was beginning to grow nervous about, it was the fact that he couldn't help but feel like he wanted to reach out and touch the purple haired male, allow his own hand to move slowly, taking surely in the perfect sculpture of the face, his own mind comparing it to that of a statue of a beautiful male that he had seen the picture of in the book. _Adonis of the Promise Garden_ that was what the book itself had been called. He was also sure that it was also the name of the statue. Another look at that face however as those violet eyes seemed to catch him out, Krad realised that he was most certainly far prettier than the statue itself. Then Dark's eyes were lost, wandering over the silhouette of a rather unusual house. Krad could only assume that Dark lived there and that soon they would be parting ways. He didn't want to part though; he wanted to find out some information about Dark Mousy himself. Yet surely if they did part, all would still come in good time? Well he hoped so anyway.

"Krad...this is where I have to leave..." Dark then stated, standing in front of a house, a look of sadness in those dark eyes, yet the expression was deliberately deceptive, looking almost content. _How can such a being do this to me? _He thought, wondering now if he was under a spell of some sort and that Dark was to be the object of affection, but it was definitely no spell. He waved at Dark, not really saying the words "good bye", just opening up to something that was bound to happen an yet a smile crept up on his face as the other waved back.

Dark seemed to fall almost over-dramatically onto the sofa, bag displaying the contents inside as his mind seemed to recall the very image of the one he had left to walk into his door. Perhaps he should have walked him home now, but it was too late. Anything could happen on the streets now. Last night's events had shown that to him, yet he hadn't been quite sure as to why he went out in the first place. It was just one of those times right? A time where he needed a walk to clear his head a little, feeling sick and oddly depressed due to being ignored most of the time. He was supposed to be used to it, fearless Dark Mousy, not affected by anything but that wasn't true. Being ignored and treated like one didn't exist was something that could affect a person greatly, though no one really spoke of it at all. Only, today had been an improvement. Someone had talked to him, someone who he was beginning to feel different things about and it confused him. Flicking mindlessly through the channels of the television set in the living room, he soon turned it off after realising that there really was nothing of interest to be found at all.

Krad sighed as he entered the Hikari household, currently deserted due to a family trip that was out of the country. Peace and quiet, that was what it was meant to be but Krad wasn't so sure it was going to be that quiet anymore. A look up at the ceiling from the bed that remained covered in feathers had told him that this secret that Dark Mousy was hiding was certainly mysterious. He wondered if it was the same as his own? As if responding to the wondering of the host, a pair of white wings flopped themselves off of the side of the bed, the feathers joining old ones from the night before. That was what he hid from the world, and he was sure that because of actually having wings, he wasn't human. Maybe Dark was the same as him? In a way, although quite selfish, he did hope so.


	3. The Long Day part one

The night sky itself was cool, crisp, boring and almost creepy. There was nowhere to be going that night though, not looking like the way that he did now and that was a final decision he had made with himself. All actions had remained within purple wings that told anyone who saw them that Dark Mousy wasn't a mortal and could have been considered as an angel or a demon due to the colour of the wings and of course the fact that they were made up of soft feathers, an odd aspect to something that was considered ugly by himself. He showed no one however, didn't want to frighten them, and didn't want them to see what he actually was in case they got any ideas. It was natural for someone who was in the current position that he was in, and he thought that he was the only one, not aware of the golden haired male who sat on the rooftop, looking up at the stars that littered the blanket that was the night sky, his thoughts always remaining on one figure, constantly wondering if he was still awake and then wondering whether he could go and visit him at the hour of ten o' clock. Krad didn't make such a move though, knowing it would be foolish to invade the personal space of someone who he had only just met.

A shuffle from the side of the bed that Dark lay in as the wings remained protruding from his back, seeing no real point in making them go in as they would come back out, like they usually did whenever he was sleeping. A silent tear to fall from the eye of violet. Out front, Dark would insist that crying was something that a man shouldn't do but no one took the time to meet the person on the inside. Was he hated so? For all he knew now, he had only one friend, one who didn't seem to know what he could be like when it came to the sensitive issue of someone trying to find out the secret that he hid from the whole world now. Without much thought, except for a lingering one on the blonde, his eyes drifted closed, allowing him to sleep, to be ready for the next day which was always a bad day in college. An eye opened up on the world, Krad feeling quite unable to sleep at the moment, an annoying problem that seemed to pass through the Hikari family line along with many others, all considered completely natural. Well considered completely natural to those who didn't understand what it was like to be different in a way that wasn't of a human nature. Outside the sky was still showered with stars, golden eyes able to see them through the windows that were only partially covered by the white curtains that appeared dark in the dark room. Krad removed his hand currently from where it was lying over his own forehead, golden irises taking in small interest of the shadowed room. Something was going to happen tomorrow and he wasn't sure if it was good or bad. That was just the future anyway. Completely confusing in his own opinion as his thoughts began to linger on the one who had been on his mind for at least half the day so far. And slowly and surely, golden irises were not to be seen beneath the lids that covered them as he fell back asleep.

"Class! It's time to hand in your essays on the portrayal of the character Mephistopheles in Christopher Marlowe's play Doctor Faustus!" The teacher seemed to walk into the room, an air of smugness following. There was a pen being tapped against a desk, such an instrument belonging to the now ever impatient Dark Mousy. The essay was out on the desk, ready to be handed in, at least two pages covering the information that was needed. He took a look over at the blonde, noticing the furious scribbling of a pen, probably finishing the essay. He smiled a little before being amazed at noticing just how much the blonde had wrote. "Oh no...How much did you write for me now Krad?" The teacher asked, in which Krad looked up at the teacher, smiling almost innocently, yet his golden eyes held the hostility and possessive traits that were always there especially when he saw someone looking at Dark. Krad was quite aware that the purple haired male didn't quite realise just how attractive he was.

"Oh just about ten pages..." The teacher seemed to have a defeated look on his face, taking the essay off of the blonde who still smiled innocently, turning that smile on Dark just as the teacher took his seat at the front of the class, causing Dark to blush almost bright crimson just as he saw the smile. Krad turned away then just as the teacher called out again, this time telling them to open up their books on The Wasp Factory and turn to the chapter that was called The Bunker, easily one of the most disturbing chapters in the book as it described the past events in brief detail, what the character would do and how far he would go just to have something that he believed he needed. It almost made Dark shiver just thinking about what the main character; Frank Cauldhame was actually talking about. Just hearing the words of the teacher read over the first three pages before handing it to another member of the class just made Dark feel a shiver down his spine, but it was a shiver unlike any other, almost like he had been touched. He turned to the blonde, who surely looked like he had his head stuck in the book, obviously reading further than anyone else at the moment. Dark tried to read once again before he felt the shiver once more and this time he turned quickly, eyes catching the pale hand that was being pulled away by the owner who happened to be whom he easily suspected. Just what was Krad doing?

"Dark Mousy can you read for us please?" The teacher really liked to abuse his voice a lot and so he read through the three pages that were given to him, trying to prevent himself from hyperventilating at that very moment, as he felt the blondes eyes upon him, watching the way that his lips moved, possibly taking in just how his voice actually sounded. It didn't seem that long however to get through his section before the next one was handed to Krad to finish off, this being the person who had to go back a few pages to find out where they actually were. It didn't take him long however and Dark merely grinned at him, watching the blonde in the same manner as to the way that Krad had watched him when it was his turn not that long ago. It seemed that Dark would have to wait to question the blonde on his actions, not that he really minded anyway.

**A/N: These are gonna be the long day chapters so they will be shorter than the rest of the story. Oh and the long essay Krad wrote, I based that off of one of my friends in college. She always writes really long essays.**


	4. The Long Day part two

It seemed that after the events of the first lesson, things were going to calm down but on some level, Dark Mousy knew that it wasn't over, whatever it was that Krad seemed to be fascinated with anyway. And to be completely honest, in a way it made him feel nervous, almost completely paranoid of where the blonde would come from next. Dark liked him definitely, but he didn't know what to think of these feelings that he seemed to have. There was the sound of talking near to where he was sat in the library that was actually supposed to be quiet. Yet from listening to the voice, Dark could tell that it was that loud mouth wannabe journalist Takeshi Saehara talking to probably one of the Harada twins, Riku or even Risa. He couldn't resist a peek, wondering what they were talking about. Then he heard his own name come up. It seemed like they were talking about him but all he really heard was his own name, feeling paranoia creep up over him as if someone was watching. He turned, then noticing that a girl with long brown hair and dark eyes was looking at him and at the pair who were talking. He noticed that that girl talking to Takeshi had short red hair with the same dark eyes.

"Hi, your Dark Mousy aren't you?" The girl asked. Her tone was polite and happy. He was so sure he had seen her somewhere before but he wasn't really sure where. Unlike the recognition he seemed to feel around Krad which was certainly mysterious, this one was just a simple statement of recognition, no mystery behind it. "Mr. Hiwatari isn't in...I've been sent to tell you that as you're in the same Tutorial class as I am. I'm Risa by the way." She seemed to hold out her hand to him, something that completely surprised him anyway. He took it and they both shook. "What lesson do you have next?"

"History at quarter to three...and you?" He asked, surprised even by his own tone which sounded smooth, almost seductive in a way that he hoped she hadn't noticed. It didn't seem like she did anyway.

"English Language at quarter past one...I'll probably see you around..." She said then before turning away and walking out of the library in what seemed to be a clumsy way of hurrying. He really hoped now that it didn't seem like he was flirting with her at all.

"Didn't take you as that type..." He nearly spun in his chair then, the force so hard that he nearly fell over but was caught within strong arms. Dark felt the blush creep up on his face right before he knew that he was blushing. Their faces were so close together, Krad's and his own. Blonde hair mixed with his own, certainly a lot more dominant than the purple locks that were his own. He righted himself quickly though, willing the blush to go away. The other merely grinned at him before turning to look at what he was reading over. _Wow, all this stuff is pretty heavy going. I never knew he could read like that. There's certainly a lot more to him than I thought. _Without that much thought to what he was doing though, he put the book back on the table and Dark couldn't help but notice that look of possessiveness that seemed to creep up a lot within those beautiful golden irises. They were closing the gap between each other, drawn into a kiss that gave a strange sensation to Dark as he had never felt this before and a wonderful feeling to Krad, as if he had just made the killing point in a game, most likely Cat and Mouse. He was the cat though and Dark was to be his prey. They parted after a while though, Dark's fingers on his own lips. Krad smiled at that in an unusual way that Dark had never seen before. "Do you have a free now?" Krad asked thendropping the smile a little bit into a caring one.

"Y-yeah...w-why do you want to know?" He seemed to reply to what Krad had asked to know. There was a hand ruffling his own purple locks just a little bit, a little bit strange for the blonde and he couldn't help but reach out and touch the blonde strand that chose to hang over the right shoulder ever so freely. The piece felt like silk in his hand. 

"Oh...I was just wondering if you wanted to go to lunch with me...Dark..." The purple eyes went wide with surprise. This was all strange to feel but he did not deny the offer, packing up his bag and almost yelping as the blonde took his hand and lead them off to the canteen area. The college wasn't known for selling really good food, however if whatever you had tasted better than usual then it was normal to expect that it was going to taste horrible the next time you bought it from the canteen. They could have left the building if they wanted but there was nothing for miles, and it was never easy to drive or even walk along the road that lead to the college. As soon as they got into the room which in Krad's opinion should have been a lot bigger than what it was, they joined the queue that lead to the snack shop instead of the actual kitchen area as the food in the kitchen area was deemed as "un-edible" by both and a few other students. Dark ordered a cheese and tomato Panini and a bottle of water whilst Krad ordered a ham and cheese baguette with a bottle of Lucozade to drink. They took their seat towards the back, out of the way of other students who would try and look at them if they did get up to anything that was out of the ordinary. This was once a teacher's area but now it seemed that the teachers no longer used it. And they were the only two at the back, sat side by side. 

"Oww..." Dark complained a little as he took a bite into his Panini which was almost excruciatingly hot. Krad watched the other in amusement as he took a bite into his own baguette. Dark opened the bottle of water and took a few sips out of it to try and get rid of the pain that came from the piece of food. Putting the bottle back on the table, he shivered a little as he felt Krad's free hand drift down his back. And now Dark was beginning to regret sitting in a place where no one else could see them.

"Maybe if you didn't eat so quick...it wouldn't hurt?" The other said then, always finding ways to take Dark by surprise. Placing the Panini back in its respective bag, he proceeded to wait for it to cool down, turning and watching the other eat. Krad noticed this however which made him blush. "Hey, you can only do that if I'm allowed to watch you too." And with that, Krad moved to the other side of the table, never taking his eyes off of Dark as he slowly picked up the Panini once again, all the while keeping eye contact with Krad. Once the food was finished with, they each finished their drinks in the same way, each really fascinated now with how the other looked. Krad's golden eyes wandered over the black shirt that was opened slightly by two buttons at the top, giving off a teasing look of what the purple haired male looked like underneath whilst Dark couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of the way that the white sleeveless top moved along with Krad in that strange, seductive way that Krad always moved. As Krad stood up however, Dark's eyes seemed to drift to a book that was sticking out of Krad's bag. He couldn't help but notice that it was a sketchbook. Could Krad actually draw? "Come on, let's get out of here..."

"Yeah, but go where exactly Krad?" Dark had to ask as he took to following Krad to wherever it was that they were going, until Dark realised that they were heading to the courtyard. Why there of all places? That was what Dark wanted to know but this time chose not to ask another question just in case he annoyed the blonde. That was something that he most definitely wanted to avoid.


	5. The Long Day part three

The air wasn't exactly cold but it was enough to make one shiver, to make one realise that the weather would be against them or with them. There was no way to tell however what the weather was thinking and so as Dark sat down in the same spot that he was sat in only yesterday, Krad took a look up at the sky before untying his hair completely, letting the long golden hair fall, placing the small hair tie into a pocket before placing his bag down on the ground and sitting next to Dark. Never before had Dark seen the other with his hair down. Krad didn't seem to notice the other who was staring, almost as if he had never seen him before. Instead Krad was locked within his thoughts. He had completely fallen for the purple haired male hadn't he? At least that was how he felt now. Could he tell him his secret? If he could, he couldn't do it right now. After all, anyone could have been listening, that was just college. It seemed that he was soon enough shaken from his thoughts as he felt the other touching his hair again. It almost made him smile completely but the cold emotions that would be shown towards others, especially those who took interest now in Dark. It seemed to be now, when Krad was certain of his own feelings that others began to notice Dark more. Why was that?

"Krad?" Dark asked, bringing him out of his own thoughts once again. This time, he did smile at the other who only blushed in response. It seemed strange to see a male become so shy over such small things and yet to also see the very same male flirt without even the slightest hint of the crimson that was now covering Dark's cheeks.

"Yes...Dark?" He didn't remove his gaze from those violet irises, his mind now wondering about the mystery that they seemed to hold.

"If you had a secret...that you thought you couldn't tell anyone...but you wanted to tell only one person...how would you do it?" Krad seemed to think about this in only a small time before it all clicked. So there was a secret that Dark Mousy was hiding from him? Or from someone else? Krad would probably never know the answer to those very statements of the mind that begged to question the mysteries of life itself.

"I've...never thought of that..." That very answer seemed to come from his own experience of being something that wasn't normal when it was considered, possibly his own self being compared to that of a normal mortal. He wasn't even sure if he were such a thing. That was all he could actually say to himself. All that would be said to himself anyway. He felt the other lean against his shoulder and heard that of such a pretty sigh that came from one's mouth when boredom struck or one was unsure of their own feelings. The latter was probably how Dark was feeling now. Krad could guess that one easily. A look at the watch on his hand told him a time that he didn't want to see, the arrows pointing to that of quarter past two. They would only have half an hour together before being sent off to the last class of the day before the evening classes swept into the college almost like a few bats that came out of hell. His last period of the day being that of English Language in the second year of the course. And he was pretty sure that Dark had History. He knew where the History classroom was, so he could meet Dark after the lesson.

The classroom was only just beginning to fill up with first year students when Dark actually took his seat at the back of the class closest to the window where he could look out at the grounds below if things got too complicated or boring. By now, the teacher had become used to his antics of trying to avoid complications or boredom and so decided that it was best not to include him in group discussions if he was staring out of that window at the time. The topic for the lesson was to be the background of the First World War, something that was considered to be a rather sensitive issue alongside that of the Second World War and yet it was so freely taught in schools and colleges. He took a look at the sheet the teacher handed him, answering all the questions easily just as the rest of the class sauntered in after being deliberately late to the lesson. It was always the same...except this time he noticed the girl from earlier making her way over to him. _Oh great. What if I become bored and offend her? Way to go Dark Mousy! _He seemed to think as she took the free seat beside him.

"Hi Dark!" She said in her cheery voice before looking at the question paper that he had been given by the teacher. "Wow, you're really good you know that?" She seemed to state then. He didn't think he was that good so he replied back with a mere "thanks" before reaching into his bag, digging out the pen that was always at the bottom, always choosing to irritate him completely as if it would know what his weaknesses were. "So...do you know what we're doing today?" She asked him, the voice now sounding innocent but he didn't seem to pick up on it. He could hear her own pen scribbling against the sheet, filling in the answers to the same questions in her own words. The teacher didn't seem to notice at all which was a good thing for Dark as he now didn't want to cause a fuss at all.

"Not really...probably more stuff on the Moroccan Crises..." He seemed to reply, a sour sort of tone coming into his own voice. This choice of subject could be a little boring at times and was almost completely irritating too. There was always essay work to handle. He was still writing out his own views on the Balkans which was now turning into a five paged essay of pointless information that was probably not going to be used ever again.

"As your tuned in today Mr. Mousy, could you provide us with the answer to the first question please?" The teacher spoke over the small discussions of the class, a no-nonsense tone in his voice.

"The spark of the first world war would be the assassination of Archduke Franz Ferdinand..." The teacher seemed to go around the class then but Dark had switched off, looking out of the window at the grounds below. That was until the lesson came to an end.

**A/N: Apologies for any offense on the part in the history lesson and I safely do not know whether I will turn Risa into stalker Risa or into the nice Risa that she becomes at the end of the anime, where Dark tells her she is finally becoming a lady. Also I do know Dark was close to telling Krad his secret but I held it off. Maybe in the next chapter he will tell him? I do not know...**


	6. The after events of the long day

It was after that boring session of History when things seemed to pick up once again for Dark. Risa had waved goodbye to him as she walked out of the class. He was always the last one when it came to packing up his bag, ready to go home, and since he didn't have a car at all, it was worse. The teacher gave him a scornful look as he shoved his History file into his back before grabbing his long black coat and putting it on. What the hell was it with teachers anyway? It was like anyone really. You were either liked or hated and Dark was so sure that he was hated due to his antics in class. Hurrying to get out of the class, he proceeded to make his way to the exit until he realised that the teacher had let the class out far too early again. He sighed, taking a sip of the drink he was going to consume in class but in the end didn't bother due to possibly causing a small amount of disturbance which would surely be embarrassing. Dark knew that at any moment now, Krad was going to come out of his English class to meet him after college. And yet Dark wasn't exactly sure how he knew that. It was just a move he had been anticipating, almost as if they were connected. Then he shook his head. It was just this day, this awful day where everything was going wrong completely. Yeah that was it, Dark was so sure of that anyway. And so he decided to wait outside the English classroom, passing the door, hoping that no one would notice him...well no one who intended to think of him as a dog on a leash anyway. He didn't know why he felt like that sometimes, it was just a feeling he got when people took a look at him while he was waiting for something.  
The lesson was long and boring, even with the two he once usually hung out with beside him, Daisuke and Satoshi who were talking of nothing that was of particular interest to Krad. The only thing that did interest Krad was the purple haired male who was sat in a classroom not that far down the corridor from where his own was and the secret that the purple haired male was trying so hard to keep. Krad was so sure of it now. Dark was surely ready to tell him and yet it seemed as if there was something holding Dark back. Whatever the blockage was, it would surely be removed by itself in time, when Dark was definitely ready to reveal what it was that he was hiding and surely it would be a great shock. It would also be a shock too if Krad were to reveal his own secret. It seemed as if he was too far gone in thought, not realising that the class was leaving until the last possible moment, where the teacher had asked him "what was wrong?" He gave a simple "nothing", not even wanting to discuss his own thoughts with a teacher.

"Krad?" That gentle voice had brought him out of the small trance he seemed to be in. He was definitely looking forward to walking home with Dark Mousy.

The walk home was quiet but not awkward and surely Dark asking Krad if he wanted to come in for a bit was definitely shocking to the two of them as Dark didn't quite know why he said that and Krad hadn't been expecting it at all. And now they were in the house together, alone and probably not a wise idea in some sense but having the blonde here made things seem less awkward with the situation that they were in. Krad sat down on the sofa, golden eyes taking in the unusual decor of light colours, something that he did not expect from Dark. Then again though, Krad's own mind simply deducted that Dark had no say when it came to decorating.

"Have you ever wondered where you came from?" That seemed to slip out of Krad's mouth before he could control himself. The secret was definitely there, lingering on his mind but he couldn't back out now. "That's how I feel anyway..."

"What...do you mean Krad?" The other sat beside him now, holding a hand that felt somehow resilient to his touch. Was Krad really ready? Was he so sure he could do this? No he wasn't sure...and yet it had to come out.

"I know you have a secret Dark...one you can't tell anyone else...because...I do too..." Before the other could even say anything however, Krad removed the shirt he was wearing quickly before the wings came out. It was always at around this time of day, and by looking at Dark, even when the wings nearly shot through his back, his mouth finding it hard to keep in the pain, he knew that it was the same for Dark too.

"Krad I-" But Dark was cut off by the pain that shot through his back as his skin opened, the wings pushing their way through the material of the shirt that covered his back, the pain great, perhaps even immense if that could have been the right word. Under the force of the pain Dark fell to the floor, dark feathers seeming to make a path of where his wings lay, his mind barely aware of the hands that were trying to comfort him through all of this, barely aware of those soft white wings touching the bare skin that was revealed under the ripped shirt. This was all just a dream wasn't it? At least Dark hoped that it was anyway. His forehead was creased from the pressure even when the pain stopped and only a pair of soft lips against his forehead seemed to calm him down almost completely, a hand reaching out to touch one of the white wings. Krad was an angel. That was what Dark thought of Krad anyway but what would Krad think of him and his dark wings? Was he the opposite of an angel? A devil? Were they even human? Or were they the creatures that Dark was beginning to think that they were?

"How...d-did you know?" He had to ask, he had to know if Krad had felt the same feeling that he felt when he was around the blonde. A finger caught a tear of pain easily, gently...easing his mind just a little bit. Krad seemed to think about his own reply, sighing a little before saying the answer that he was obviously thinking of.

"I can't explain it...it was just a feeling I had...and I felt like I was just hoping that the feeling would make sense...that there was another like me...Only..." He seemed to stop there for a moment, choosing to think more of what could be said next. It was often best to think of what would be said next anyway just in case something that was completely ridiculous came out and offended the other. "I never thought that I would...fall in love with you..."  
Dark didn't know what to say to that, instead choosing to remain quiet but also to stay within the arms of the blonde to show that he was most definitely not affected in a way that could offend. It seemed that they stayed like that for a while, not noticing that the sky was most definitely darkening outside and the first signs of a thunder storm were beginning to show.

**A/N: Yeah the secrets finally came out but more will probably happen to them...like the explaining of where they came from and all...just to show that I may be relating a lot to the manga and anime series...as in they're not humans and all in those and they think they're not humans in this due to the certain changes. I think they took the others change quite well though...as if expecting it? Most probably! **


	7. Clumsiness and feelings

The night life of the city was almost always boring and always something to complain about as it seemed to be for over-eighteens only. What was the downside was that they weren't over eighteen and it was easy to tell just exactly what their age was by the look at the soft images given: bright blue hair and bright red hair stuck in a spiky style that was completely natural for the boy and of course their height. They were Krad's friends in college, Daisuke and Satoshi but it seemed as if Krad had already gone out for the night, although where they weren't exactly sure...but they suspected that it had something to do with a certain purple haired male all three of them had seen on Sunday night, passing them, seeming to pretend to ignore them all. There were plenty of reasons though to zone out tonight, one of those reasons being right beside each other but they were each completely stubborn in that sense...shrugging it off as a crush for the one and for the other, shrugging it off to just being hormones. They passed by a club, taking note of the mean looking bouncer at the door who was demanding to see some ID from most who didn't look eighteen or over, and decided that...even though it was a club and probably not the best place to hang out, it was definitely a no-go. Satoshi pulled the collar of his coat up further, taking a particular notice in the change of temperature in the winds on that night as it were. He took a look over at Daisuke, noticing that the seventeen year old was daydreaming again. That however was, unlike Krad on Sunday night, completely normal for Daisuke. Both didn't seem to notice that they were heading towards a set of steps until surely Daisuke tripped and fell forward, Satoshi's arm reaching out to catch the boy almost by habit now.

"Careful...Daisuke..."Satoshi warned, helping the boy back up onto his feet. His trained eyes easily noticed the blush on Daisuke's face.

"Y-yeah...thanks Satoshi..."

It was quiet in the house, not a sound to stir the silence, not even the sound of a pin dropping to the floor as if it wanted to be nothing at all. In fact the only sound was that of light snoring, the two beings locked in a tight yet gentle embrace in their peaceful slumber...or rather it was somewhat peaceful. A pair of golden irises could suddenly be seen from under the lid which was slowly lifting up. It was true though when to say that Krad wasn't a very deep sleeper at all, but by looking at the other beside him, he could already tell, even in his sleepy state that Dark was. In sleep, the boy looked peaceful, almost as if there was no problems that would surely show their ugly heads when awake, the face from what could be seen under the many layers of purple, completely angelic in a way that Krad thought he would never see from Dark. A finger pushed against one of the purple pieces, wanting to be able to see Dark's face clearly and yet also not wanting to wake him up. If there were to be no sleep for him from this point onward into the next day, Krad wouldn't mind. There was a good reason to stay awake, that much he pretty much knew anyway. However, when Krad tried to move out of the position that they were currently in on Dark's bed, there was something stopping him, putting up a resistance to the gentle movements that he tried to use to not wake the other up.

"Don't go..." Were the words that were given to him? Was the boy asking him to stay? Yes it was eleven o'clock at night now but Krad could easily take care of himself. Dark was asking him to stay though and he couldn't say no to that.

"I'm not going anywhere..." He replied to those very words, watching the smile form on Dark's face. It wasn't as intense as some of the forms of smiling he had seen from the other male but it was certainly a mysterious and almost seductive one. Lying back down beside Dark, he took in the violet irises that were no longer being affected by sleep, not noticing that Dark was doing exactly the same with his golden ones. There was one word that Krad could use to describe the other. Dark was beautiful. That much Krad knew anyway. And yet he wouldn't know that the other was thinking the same thing about Krad.  
The events of the night hadn't taken that much out of them at all. In fact the two were wrapped up around each other still, almost like content cats. Colleges didn't start until later in the day for the two of them which was great given the current situation. Both pairs of wings had gone back in from the lack of use but the hosts knew that there was no way that they would fly around the city, revealing the secrets they were hiding to the world and possibly being caught and experimented on. That was the way that it always went, not just in stories but in life as well. No one would talk of that though. No one would have to really. Dark was the first to stir though from the current position, sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes just a little bit. And yet he wasn't in the least bit tired at all. He could feel a pair of arms wrap around him, violet eyes noticing the other sit up in bed beside him, taking in the revealed chest of the blonde. There was a blush on his face but surely enough he felt like he also wanted to reach out and touch it. The blonde chuckled causing Dark to blush more. He had noticed.

"If it helps..." And Dark could feel Krad's hand against his chest, drifting over his shoulder, pulling Dark into a particularly passionate kiss. This time the kiss felt a lot better for Dark as he was expecting feelings now that he felt when he first kissed the blonde that was only yesterday. He felt Krad push him back against the pillow, hands remaining on his waist whilst Dark's moved up Krad's back before they finally parted for air. The hand on the clock was slowly reaching nine o' clock and the two got out of bed, making their way downstairs to go and make some breakfast. "Hey Dark..." Krad asked then, whilst waiting for the bread to toast. "Do you want to skip today?"

"And go where exactly?" Skipping was never a good idea when you lived in Azumano that much Dark knew from experience, especially after being caught by a teacher near to the park.

"You got caught then?" Krad asked, tapping his fingers against the surface of the work top, golden eyes dancing up the body of the half naked male beside him.

"Yeah...that's why I haven't skipped for a while..." Dark then replied, definitely now feeling like he wanted to skip college for the day, to take a break from it.

"Well I know a place where they won't find us..." Krad then said, noticing the purple haired male stop in what he was doing, obviously taking an interest. Krad took the toast out of the toasting machine before putting them on a plate. "We could go to my place..."

**A/N: another chapter done and now have started to introduce Satoshi and Daisuke properly into the story. **


End file.
